SevenSSN
Not to be confused with SCP's television joint WDSV-TV '''(called on-air as '''SSN ONE and sometimes called SCP ONE or SCP Network, '''formerly known as '''Network 36) is one of the 4 channels from SCP Studios and the flagship station of the SCP Network Television joint. WDSV airs general programming (mostly animated programs). It is currently owned by AwesomeFlash Media and SCP Studios in a 50/50 ownership. History The ideas of WDSV-TV came from Pacmansonic138, who wanted a network that broadcasts animated series and SCP's originals. Pacmansonic138 and SonicDude arranged and agreed, and WDSV-TV was launched April 20, 2012. The first thing to air was the opening cutscene of Sonic Unleashed. As WDSV starts improving on the quailty of programming, more users started to tune in to the station and broadcasts of SNN Night Live aired live on SonicDude Network. Following a few months WDSV's branding as "SCP Network" changed to SCP ONE, and the name "SCP Network" is used the the joint which the SonicDude Network rebranded as SCP TWO and RandomRock's station SpaceGadgetTV rebranded to SCP THREE. SCP FOUR "blasted off" later then. The use of the callsign was dropped on-air. After the confirmation that the key controller SonicDude is RandomRock, Pacmansonic138 proposed "SNN TV", the current replacement of SCP ONE. After the forum called "SonicDude's Message" on SNN he is now allowed to communitcate with other users and SCP ONE and SCP TWO continues to broadcast. However SCP THREE was abandoned and later changed into an WWE News channel then a teletext channel then abandoned again. At August 4, 2012 at the midst of a SCP crisis, SCP ONE rebrands to SSN ONE and can reuse the WDSV callsign seen on the off-air slide. SonicDude also said that SCP THREE will rebrand to "SCENE", a livestream to his old YouTube channel. A few days later SSN ONE gets a new slogan that was also the slogon for the PS One. Shows and Programming Currently Airing ** indicates that this program also airs on SonicDude Network (SCP Two) *''Sonic X '' (April 20, 2012-present) *''SNN Night Live'' (May 5, 2012-present)** *''Sonic SatAM'' (May 5, 2012-present) *''Sonic Speedrun Channel'' (May 12, 2012-present) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (May 13, 2012-present) *''Minutes on SNN'' (May 18, 2012-present)** *''WWE Moments'' (May 19, 2012-present) *''Sonic MovieZ '' (May 20, 2012-present) *''Sonic Underground'' (June 2, 2012-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (July 14, 2012-present) *''WDSV Local 30 News'' (July 14, 2012-present) *''Super Smash Bros: The Series'' (August 4th, 2012) *''Super Sonic Stopmotions'' (August 4th, 2012) Upcoming Programming Former Programming *'' indicates that premieres are on SonicDude Network (SCP Two) ''# indicates could return for re-runs *''Reoi's Friends'' (April 20, 2012-July 9, 2012) *''SonicFandomRandom'' (April 20, 2012) *''SpaceGadget X '' (2012) *''RandomRock'' (May 11, 2012-June 8, 2012) *''SNN Nightly News'' (May 25, 2012) *''SonicFandomRandom'' (April 20, July 14, 2012) *''Sonic Stopmotions'' (June 2, 2012-July 9, 2012) Current Blocks *''Toonami on SCP'' (June 1, 2012-present/airs on Fridays) *SonicVision (August 4,2012-present/airs on Saturdays) Former Blocks *''Viewer's Choice 1'' (June 9, 2012) *''SummerShow 2012'' (July 14, 2012) Future Blocks *''SummerShow 2013'' (2013/TBA) *''Viewer's Choice 2 '' (TBA) Logos Category:Channels Category:Informational